(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to timers and more particularly to improvements in a timer device incorporated in a clock.
(B) Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a conventional timer device wherein, at a preset time point, a timer operates to actuate an alarm or the like and, after a predetermined time period, the operation of said alarm or the like is automatically stopped so that the timer may again return to the state as before the operation comprises a timer cam disk which includes a convex cam having a steep end portion formed on one side and a slow slope formed on the other side and which rotates as synchronized with the time indication of a time indicating portion, and a timer setting drum having a concave cam into which said convex cam can fall, and is arranged so that when the convex cam of the timer cam disk fall into the concave cam of the timer setting drum, the timer may operate to be on and, when the timer cam disk is pushed up by the slope of the convex cam, the timer may operate to be off. In such timer device, as the timer cam disk is rotated as synchronized with the time indicating member which is very slow in the rotation, the time until said timer device operates to be off after it operates to be on, that is, the time until the timer cam disk is completely push up is so long that, particularly in a timer device using a battery as a current source, the alarm or the like is operated for an unnecessarily long time and there has been a defect that the consumption of the battery is so high.